Truth or Dare, Kaiba?
by YugiFanRosefeather
Summary: Aksa gets Kaiba to play truth or dare with her. When Aska wins, she gives Kaiba a penalty. What could she be planning? KaibaXJoey
1. The Game

Rosefeather: Hey everyone! I wanted to add something else since I won't be posting on my other story, The Long Journey. This is a contest between Aska (yes, from The Long Journey) and Kaiba.

Aska: I get the disclaimers! Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, there would be no Tea. She is just an annoying character that does not need to be there. She does, however, own me. By the way, I'm a tiger-girl ghost with giant silver bird wings that I can shrink to fit under my clothes. I have magical powers, too.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba." He raised his head to look at me.

"Hey Aska. What do you want," he asked me in his normal cold 'I don't care' voice.

"Well, I just thought of an amazing game we could play. I bet I'll beat you," I teased.

"I doubt that." He sighed. "What is this game, anyway?"

He took the bait! Yes! "Well, it's a pretty simple game. Let's play Truth or Dare."

"No."

"So you're too scared to play. Are you scared that I'll beat you?" Time to get insulting.

"No, this game is just too stupid to waste my time on." He must not like Truth or Dare. Either that, or he had something to hide.

"I've got an idea! Let's play it at your mansion. No embarrassing love truth or dares. I promise. It will be secret and you won't have to worry about me finding out your 'secret' crush." I gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm not in love." He glared at me.

"Oh, but it's so obvious. Come on. You're just scared that you'll be beat by a girl."

"If I play the stupid game, will you leave me alone?" He was still glaring at me.

"Yep! I promise. There are still no embarrassing love truth or dares. I really don't care that much about who you like. But I do care that you don't find out who my crush is." I smiled slyly at him. "I have a few good dares up my sleeves anyways."

"Lets get this over with. Come on." He got up and started walking out of the room. I followed close behind. I didn't want to miss out on my chance for blackmail.

* * *

When we arrived at his mansion, Kaiba took me straight to a room at the top floor. It looked like it was once a bedroom, but all of the furniture was taken out. It now looked like a blank room. "Alright. Lets play this stupid game of yours." He was glaring at me again.

"Alright. My first dare is that you wear a t-shirt. If you don't have one, I have a few that might fit you." I looked at him to gauge his reaction. Still glaring, he started to bear his teeth at me. Alright! I hit a nerve on the first try! Go me.

While I was giving myself a mental high-five, Kaiba had taken the chance to take off his trench coat. When I looked back, I saw him beginning to take off his shirt. "K-Kaiba? What are you doing?"

He gave me a smug look. "Well, I'm guessing that you gave me this dare because you thought that the reason that I wear long-sleeved shirts is because I have something to hide."

I didn't really look at his physique, but looking back I guess you could say that he had a nice body. The only thing I saw was the tattoo. He had a Blue-eyes White Dragon tattoo all over his upper body. The dragon's upper body was in the position that it would be if Kaiba was the dragon. There was no head, the upper body stopped at his neck. The arms of the dragon came down his arms. The claws stopped on his lower arm, just out of sight when he wore long sleeves. I saw now why he hid this. If anyone saw this, it would ruin his image. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked me.

"Why did you get this tattoo? I mean, I know you like Blue-eyes, but why did you take it so far?"

He sighed. "I didn't get this of my own free will. My step father made me get this when I was younger. It was one of his 'punishments' for when I was found playing duel monsters instead of doing my work. He knew that Blue-eyes was my favorite card. When he found me playing duel monsters that day, he said, 'Well, I see that you're playing duel monsters again. The blue-eyes white dragon, huh? Well, since you like it so much, you can just be it!' He then took me to a tattoo parlor and forced me to get this tattoo. The only places spared were my head and hands, that way it could be hidden." He looked at me and glared again. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"I won't, I promise. And by the way, i can't be killed, remember? I'm a ghost." I gave him a triumphant look.

"But you do have a body, and I can make you wish that you didn't."

I paled. "On second thought, I swear on my dead body that I will not tell a soul. You happy?"

It was his turn to look triumphant. "Good enough. My turn now. Tell me the truth: Did you have any relationships on your home planet? You know, like a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, actually I did. He was my husband. Why do you want to know anyway? I thought that you hated me."

"I want some blackmail."

"Well, good luck with that. He's dead." I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

He looked shocked. "He's dead? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He looked sincere.

"It's all right. I'm getting over it. Somewhat." I gave him a sad smile. "Anyway, I have a new love. You aren't allowed to ask about that, though."

He looked uncomfortable, so I decided that I'd continue playing. It was better than sitting in silence. "Truth time! Do you really hate us? By us I mean Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Atem."

"No." He glared at me. Good to have to old heartless Kaiba back. I don't know how to deal with an emotional one.

"Why do act like you do?"

"I don't have to answer that, it was in the agreement we made before. No embarrassing love questions." He glared at me some more.

"I know why now," I teased him.

"How do you know?" He looked a bit shocked for a moment, but it was quickly covered up by a glare.

"I just do. It's Joey, isn't it? You love Joey! You don't want anyone to know, so you cover it up by being mean. Am I right?"

He didn't respond.

"That just tells me that I'm right." I gave him a triumphantly superior look.

"And the reason you like hanging out with that group is because you love Yugi." The shock must have registered on my face because he gave me his superior look and grinned evilly. "You are so obvious. I don't know why he or any of the others haven't noticed yet."

"I asked the first question that you refused to answer, and then I guessed the right answer. I win! You get the penalty. I won't be too harsh, because of the tattoo and all, but you still get a penalty." I loved the look on his face. It was so priceless.

"I didn't answer because the answer to the question would have needed an answer that fell into the category that you promised we didn't have to answer! You should be the one who looses!" He was getting frustrated. "And you never said anything about a penalty! I refuse."

"Too bad. The penalty has already started." I gave him a mischievous grin. "You'll find out what it is soon enough."

* * *

Rosefeather: Oh my gosh! What ever could Aska be planning? Find out next chapter.


	2. The Penalty

Rosefeather: Hey it's me again! I'd like to say that the ideas are original and all mine. Kaiba and Joey may seem a little OOC but I couldn't make them any other way and have them do the things I want.

Aska: Disclaimer, Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own me and hopefully the ideas. We think that they are original. Please tell us if they aren't. It would be nice to know.

* * *

Third Person Omniscient

Kaiba was in a bad mood when he went to school the next day. He lost the stupid game of truth or dare to Aska. She had given him a penalty, too. He really didn't like that. He stormed into the school, only to run right into Aska. He tried to just push past her, but she wouldn't let him. He gritted his teeth and asked in a slightly strained voice, "What do you want?" She just played with her hair and didn't answer him. "I'll ask you one more time. What do you want?" She looked up and shook her head. He heard her voice in his head say, 'Well, why should I tell you? It would just ruin the surprise, silly.' He growled and pushed past her. She let him this time. Kaiba stalked to his homeroom and sat down at his desk. He then took out his laptop and started to work. His back started to feel uncomfortable. He changed his position and continued to work, but the discomfort didn't go away. Kaiba sighed and put his laptop away. He then went to the bathroom. He had just pulled his shirt off when he heard the door open. He quickly pulled it back down and turned to glare at his intruder. He turned to see a familiar blond staring at him with his mouth open. "What do you want, mutt?" Kaiba hated calling Joey that, but he couldn't blow his cover.

"K-Kaiba? W-Why did you get that tattoo? I mean, I know you like the Blue-eyes White Dragon, but isn't this a little overboard," Joey asked. Kaiba was surprised, but he hid it with a glare.

"What's it to you mutt? I don't have to get your permission to get a tattoo." Kaiba really hated being the bad guy, but he couldn't let his puppy know that he loved him. It would probably end with Joey hating Kaiba.

"Maybe I care. You know, it doesn't seem like you to get a tattoo like this. Did someone force you to?" Joey looked really concerned.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine. You got me. My step father found me playing duel monsters when I was supposed to be working. He said that since I liked Blue-eyes so much I could just be one and took me to a tattoo parlor. He only spared my hands and head so that it could be hidden. Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll kill you." Kaiba managed a weak glare at Joey.

"I won't. Believe it or not, I actually understand what you're going through a little bit. You see," Joey proceeded to pull up his shirt and showed Kaiba his back. "My dad was really mad when I came back from Duelist Kingdom. He didn't like how I was gone for so long. He wasn't that drunk when he took me to the tattoo parlor, but he forced me to get this." Joey had a Red-eyes Black Dragon tattoo that covered his entire back. It wasn't as big or as dramatic as Kaiba's, but it was shocking all the same.

"Joey..."

"Why were you looking at your tattoo? They usually don't hurt or bother you for that long. What's wrong?" Kaiba decided to trust Joey. Especially since his puppy trusted him with his tattoo.

"My back felt uncomfortable during class, and I wanted to see what's wrong. Would you...look at it for me?" He was really placing his trust in Joey this time.

Joey looked at Kaiba's back. Kaiba heard the blond gasp. "What's is it? What's wrong?" He tried to look at it himself, but the angle was all wrong and Kaiba was forced to give up.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Are you supposed to have dragon wings?"

* * *

Rosefeather: Hey, I wanted to show you where I got my idea. It was actually from a random pic I found on Google. You can find it here: art/Kaiba-s-Dragon-Wings-SetoKaiba-Dragonoid-Concept-72294688 I am so happy! I put up two stories in one night! Yay! Go me! Tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it. I am open to ideas. I might not use them, but I will consider them. Review!

Aska: Yeah, please review!


	3. The Penalty Gets Worse

Rosefeather: Hello again! Sorry for the short chapter last time, but it was a great place to stop. Previously on Truth or Dare, Kaiba?... Aska plays against Kaiba in Truth or Dare. She wins and gives Kaiba a penalty. He goes to school and his back feels weird. Joey catches Kaiba's tattoos and shows Kaiba his own. Joey then sees that Kaiba has dragon wings... and some of the characters are a little OOC. Probably. I am trying to make them as OC as possible, but I need certain things to happen. Blame their OOC-ness on Aska.

Aska: Hey! It's not my fault! Mostly. All right, it is my fault. And Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Read and Enjoy!

RF: That's my line!

Aska: Deal with it.

* * *

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Are you supposed to have dragon wings?"

"WHAT?" Kaiba couldn't believe this. It had to be a joke. But why would his puppy play a joke on him like that? It wasn't like him. "Is this a joke?" He was hyperventilating in his mind. Magic didn't exist, did it? Maybe this was Aska's penalty. But how did she do it? There was no such thing in magic. Right? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"No joke Kaiba. I promise. But how could you have gotten these wings?" Joey sounded curious.

"I don't know!" Kaiba threw his arms in the air. Joey stepped back. "All I know is that I played Truth or Dare with Aska yesterday. She won and gave me a 'penalty'. Then this morning she talked to me in my head and told me that the penalty was a surprise. I don't know whether this is her fault or not." He looked at Joey pleadingly. "Could you please help me? I-I'm sorry, but could you please help me?"

Joey didn't know what to think. Kaiba was apologizing and asking him for help. This would probably come back later to bite him, but, "Alright. I'll help you. I don't know how, but I'll try."

Kaiba smiled, a genuine smile, and said, "Thank you. I'm so glad to have someone helping me with," he gestured toward his back. "This."

"You're welcome." Joey just knew that the world was going to explode. Kaiba asked him for help, apologized, thanked him, and smiled. The world just had to explode. Either that or the sun.

* * *

After school, Kaiba invited Joey over to his house. Joey knew why and told his friends that he was going home early. He didn't like lying to them, but if he told them where he was going, they would freak. He couldn't tell them yet. They'd probably get the wrong idea anyway. He hurried toward Kaiba's mansion. He was going the wrong way, but his friends probably thought he was going to get something before he went home. He usually did.

It didn't take long to reach Kaiba's mansion. If you could call it that. Calling Kaiba's home a mansion was like calling a castle a hut. It was huge. It made Joey feel inferior. He shook off the feeling and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. After a little bit, a butler answered the door. "Hello, sir. May I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm here to see Kaiba. Could you let me in?" Joey hoped that Kaiba told his staff to let him in.

"Are Mr. Joey Wheeler?"

"Yep. That's me!"

"Mr. Kaiba is in his room. Please follow me."

The butler led him up to the top floor. Opening a door, he ushered Joey inside and closed the door behind him. Joey looked around the room. It was a magnificent room, and it was all decorated with blue. It seemed to be a Victorian era bedroom done up in blue. There were two doors, the one Joey came in and another on the wall to his right. The door on the right opened and Kaiba stormed through. He looked mad and panicked at the same time. The reason why was obvious. His wings had grown from being about five inches long to almost five feet long. Joey thought twice about helping Kaiba. He knew that he said he would, but this was just too much. He opened his mouth to tell Kaiba, but the look on Kaiba's face when he saw him made him shut up real quick. The anger and panic had disappeared to be replaced by calm relief. "Hey Joey. Do you think you could help me? I need to find out how to hide these." He looked at Joey with a hopeful expression.

"We could always try tying them up." Kaiba held up some string and some rope. Joey chose the string first. He walked up behind Kaiba to tie the string, when he realized that the tattoo looked different. It looked more real. He reached out and touched it. Kaiba sucked in a breath. Joey didn't notice. He was too busy freaking out. "Kaiba?"

"Yeah? What is it this time?"

"Your tattoo isn't just a tattoo anymore."

"What?" Kaiba looked shocked. Again. First he was growing wings, and now his tattoo was becoming real. He was so glad that his puppy was helping him with this. At least he wasn't alone.

"Feel your back, Kaiba. It feels like scales." Joey looked shocked but he also looked kind of curious.

Kaiba felt his back and almost started screaming. His back was covered in scales! He felt his chest too. It was still human skin, for now at least.

"Are you okay Kaiba?" Joey was concerned. Kaiba never lost control that much. Never.

"I'm growing wings and my tattoo is becoming real. Do you think I'm OKAY!?" Kaiba started hyperventilating for real now. Joey got scared. Kaiba was never this panicked. He was always calm, cool, and collected, never panicked. Kaiba realized what he was doing. He calmed himself down. "I'm okay. Sorry I yelled at you, Joey." Joey's eyes grew wide.

"You called me Joey."

"That is your name, isn't it?" Kaiba mentally berated himself. 'Stupid. I shouldn't have called him that. Now I have to be careful. I still can't let him know I love him.'

Joey was thinking, too. 'Why would he call me by my first name? It's always been some dog joke or my last name. I hope he's not being a prick again. Maybe he's being serious. I hope so, because I've loved him for a while now. I can't let him know that though.'

They stood in silence for quite a wile thinking these sort of thoughts. Joey broke the silence first. "Do you think you could raise your arms? You know, so I can get the string around your wings?" Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts.

"All right." Kaiba did as Joey asked. Joey wrapped the string around a couple of times. He tried to tie it, but Kaiba's new scales cut the string. He couldn't get Kaiba's wings tied down without cutting the string. He asked Kaiba for the rope and tried again, with the same result. He couldn't get Kaiba's wings down without cutting the rope. He decided to try a different approach. "Kaiba, do you have any tape?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, maybe that would work instead of string or rope, since your scales just cut those."

"Just a moment." Kaiba left the room, leaving Joey just standing there. He decided to start looking around. There were Kaiba Corp. papers everywhere covered with nothing but numbers and figures that he couldn't understand. He walked back to the middle of the room just as Kaiba came back. "Here's the tape. Hope gray tape works."

"Let's find out. Raise your arms again." Kaiba did as he was told. Joey started wrapping the tape around the wings, making sure only to put the tape on places where Kaiba had scales. This time it worked.

"Thanks, Joey. I appreciate your help. Maybe you could come over in the morning and help me again?"

Ignoring the fact that Kaiba had once again called him by his first name, Joey said, "Sure. I expect you to have breakfast for me though."

"No problem. Just be here, okay?"

"Okay. See ya tomorrow then." Joey left. Kaiba watched him go.

"See you tomorrow, my puppy," Kaiba whispered to the empty room.


	4. The Penalty Stays Hidden

Rosefeather: Hey there! I am so proud of myself, the chapters are going the way I want them too and it's not too awkward! Go me! I need you to tell me how I'm doing. If you don't, I might not continue because I don't think you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Previously on Truth or Dare, Kaiba?... Aska won in a truth or dare match with Kaiba. She gave him a penalty. Joey found out about Kaiba's tattoo, and then Kaiba started to grow dragon wings. Joey was invited over to Kaiba's house to help him, and found that Kaiba's tattoo was now becoming real. Kaiba invited Joey over to his house in the morning to help hide his wings again.

Aska: Disclaimer, Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does however own me and the ideas used. Please tell us if these ideas have already been used. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Joey woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. Shutting it off, he checked the time. It was way too early to get up. He snuggled under the blankets only to remember why he set his clock so early. Jumping out of bed he threw on his school uniform and raced out the door. He headed strait for Kaiba's mansion. It didn't take long to get there. He rang the doorbell, and this time the door was answered right away. It was the same butler as last time. "Hello, Mr. Wheeler. Please come in. Master Kaiba is waiting for you in his room. Follow me." The butler led him to Kaiba's room. The butler knocked on the door. "Please enter," he said. The butler then left. Joey opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. Kaiba was waiting for him this time. He looked calmer this time.

"The tattoo on my chest is real now. My wings are bigger. The tattoos on my arms are starting to become real." He looked at Joey. "I am really glad that you are helping me, otherwise I don't think I'd be able to handle this." Kaiba gave Joey one of his rare, genuine smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem. Got the tape?"

"Yeah. Here."

Joey taped Kaiba's wings down again. This time he was able to wrap the tape all the way around his body because his entire upper torso was covered with silvery-blue scales. He really was turning into a Blue-eyes White Dragon. Getting the wings bound up, Joey looked at Kaiba. "This is going to make a bulge. How are you going to cover that up?"

"I'll just glare at them. That's what I always do when I don't want people to talk to me."

"You can't be serious. You're just gonna cover this all up with a glare." Kaiba glared at him. "On second thought, that just might work."

"See. It works every time." Kaiba looked full of himself.

"Yeah. I guess. We had better get going, before we miss school."

"You'll be late if you walk. You can ride in my limo."

"Thanks, Seto." Joey used Kaiba's first name to see if he could.

Kaiba just smiled and said, "You're welcome Joey."

* * *

Kaiba's strategy really did work. At the beginning, everyone gave him strange looks. He glared back. After a while, everyone just left him alone. Joey came up to him in the hall after everyone else left. "Good job Kaiba. I didn't think it'd work that well. How's it holdin' up?"

"Good. Better than I thought it would."

"Is it uncomfortable? I could fix it if it is."

"No. It's fine. See you after school. My house. Thanks for waiting until everyone else left."

"No problem. See ya later, Seto."

"See ya later, Joey."

* * *

Rosefeather: Yay! Another one done! I need some ideas. Please review and give me some. I'm almost out. Anyways, I know that the characters are OOC.

Aska: Blame that on me. I caused their OOC-ness.

RF: Yes she did. Review!

Aska: Yeah, Review!


	5. Joey's Secret

Rosefeather: Hello again! Previously on Truth or Dare, Kaiba?... Aska plays a game of truth or dare with Kaiba and wins. She gives him a penalty. Joey finds out about Kaiba's tattoo, and then finds that Kaiba has suddenly started growing dragon wings. Asked to help, he agrees. At Kaiba's house, Kaiba's wings have gotten bigger and his tattoo has started to become real. Joey helps hide the wings, and Kaiba asks him to come over the next morning. His tattoo on his entire upper torso has become real. The wings have gotten even bigger. Joey tapes them down and they go to school. Kaiba manages to keep his secret. In the hallway, Joey gets invited to Kaiba's house again.

Aksa: Disclaimer, Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does, however, own the ideas and me. Don't steal. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Joey walked to Kaiba's mansion after school. This was becoming a routine. Walk to Kaiba's, ring the doorbell, butler takes him to Kaiba's room. Kaiba was waiting for him again today. "Hey Joey. Would you help me take the tape off?"

"Sure. Raise your arms and hold still." Ripping off the tape didn't hurt Kaiba at all. He was covered in dragon scales, after all. When the tape came off, the wings were way bigger than before. Kaiba could probably fly with these. That gave Joey an idea. "Hey Kaiba."

"Yes?"

"I bet that if you called it a new product you're working on, you could leave the wings out. Think about it. No one's going to go against you. You won't have to tape them up anymore." Joey had an excited and slightly mischievous look in his eyes.

Kaiba thought about it for a minute, then said, "You're right. Thanks Joey." He gave Joey another one of his genuine smiles. Joey smiled back.

"You could probably fly with those too, you know." Joey grinned mischievously. "All you have to do is learn."

"No."

"Come on, it would be fun. Just try moving the wings, at least. What could that hurt?"

"Fine. I'll try." Kaiba attempted to move his wings. They didn't move.

"Come on. Try again. You can do it!"

"I AM!" His wings flapped a couple of times.

"Hey, it's working! You flapped your wings!"

"What? I didn't do anything. I just got mad."

"Maybe that's how you use your wings. Your emotions."

"Maybe." Kaiba sighed. "I don't really care. I don't want these, and I don't need to know how to use them."

"What if you're stuck with them? What'd you do then? Just have me tape them up every day?"

"I don't know. I'm just hoping that they're not permanent. Maybe I could get Aska to help."

"I think that it would help if you learned how to use them. If they really are cool. And if your emotions control them, what would happen if you got angry and they broke out of the tape? Learning to control them just might help."

"You're right. Could you help me with this too?"

"Sure. Let's start with folding them. Now what we need to do is..."

Kaiba and Joey spent the rest of the day learning how Kaiba could control his wings. They weren't controlled by emotions. They were controlled by thought. Kaiba had to think of using them and then he could. It took a while for Kaiba to figure out exactly how to control them with his mind. After a while he could control them perfectly. Joey was actually envious. "Man, Kaiba, now you can fly. I wish I could fly." Joey had an idea and grinned mischievously. "Maybe you could fly me! You know, you could probably fly two people with those wings now. Please! I want to fly!"

"No. I will not fly with you. At least, not until I can fly without killing myself." Kaiba had a mischievous smile on his face. Joey wondered what he was thinking. It was probably nothing good.

* * *

For the next few weeks Kaiba trained himself to fly under Joey's supervision. At school Kaiba started to hang out with Joey once in a while. Joey's friends got a little suspicious, but they didn't say anything. Aska was the only one who didn't seem to think that this was suspicious at all. In fact, she thought it was wonderful. "At least they're getting along. Kaiba's keeping off the dog insults and Joey's not calling him a stuck-up prick. They are getting along and that is what counts."

Joey and Kaiba disregarded all the comments going around and continued to hang out together. Joey went to Kaiba's house each morning and helped him put his wings up, and they went to school together. After school, Joey went to Kaiba's house to help take his wings down. They then went to a secret place where Kaiba practiced flying. When it started to get dark, Joey and Kaiba both headed for their own homes.

After a few weeks of this, Joey came up to Kaiba's mansion after school. The butler answered the door and led him to Kaiba's room where Kaiba was waiting for him in his room like always. Joey was taking the tape off Kaiba's wings when Kaiba cleared his throat. "Um... Joey?"

"Yeah, Kaiba?"

"Well, today, you see..." Kaiba felt like such a dork. 'I'm so stupid! I should have just kept my mouth shut!'

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you'll like it."

"Okay! I can't wait to see it." Joey was actually a bit confused by this. Why would Kaiba get him a present? He was being nicer, sure, but he was still a prick. Why would he be nice?

Joey finished taking off the tape, and then he and Kaiba went to the secret flying practice grounds. Kaiba did a few warm-up laps like always. Then he walked over to Joey. "Didn't you say you wanted to fly?"

"Well, yeah I did, but what does that..."

Kaiba grabbed Joey around the waist and took off. Joey screamed a little when Kaiba first grabbed him. He realized what Kaiba was doing almost immediately, and shut his mouth. "What were you saying, Joey?"

"Nothing."

Kaiba laughed. "Then what were you screaming about?"

"You scared me, that's all."

Kaiba grinned. "Really?"

Kaiba's happiness was contagious. "Well, you are scary."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well, I guess you're right. I am scary. Just a little bit, though."

Joey and Kaiba both laughed. "This is really fun. I wish I had wings like you, Kaiba. Then I could fly like this all the time."

"It is pretty fun. Hiding them is not fun, though."

"Well, don't look now, but I don't think that they'll be hidden for much longer."

Kaiba looked down and saw that somehow a news reporter had gotten into the secret arena that he and Joey had been using for his flight training. The reporter had a camera and was at the moment trying to get his camera ready. Kaiba thought quickly and decided to dive. He pulled his wings in close and dropped. He kept a tight hold on Joey as he did this. The reporter looked up and saw Kaiba hurtling towards him. He ran away as fast as he could. Kaiba spread his wings and slowed himself down to a safe landing speed. "What the heck was that? Why did you do that? You could have gotten yourself hurt." Joey looked really mad.

"Why would you care?" Kaiba wasn't about to tell Joey the real reason why he decided to dive. He could have just flown away and the reporter wouldn't have been able to get a good enough picture to tell it was him.

"I just do, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt. And I was there too. You could have gotten me hurt too!"

Kaiba was stunned. "W-What! What do you mean?"

"I love you, that's what I mean!" Joey realized what he said, and immediately wished that he could take it back. Instead he fled the building.

"Joey, stop! Wait!" Kaiba started running after Joey, but he was too far ahead. Kaiba sighed. "I love you too."

* * *

Rosefeather: Yay! One more chapter down. Once again, I ask you for reviews. Please tell me what you think. I really am running out of ideas on this. What do you think should happen? Tell me. I'm looking forward to hearing your opinions!

Aska: Please review!


	6. The Final Chapter

Rosefeather: Hey! It's me again. I want to know what the readers think, so I need your input. Tell me how I'm doing. Previously, on Truth or Dare, Kaiba?... Aska challenges Kaiba to a game of truth or dare and wins. She gives him a penalty that turns out to be him growing dragon wings and his tattoo becoming real. Joey finds out and agrees to help him. Kaiba learns to fly and takes Joey flying too. Joey gets mad, and accidentally tells Kaiba that he loves him. He runs off before Kaiba can reply.

Aska: Disclaimer, Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does, however, own the ideas and me. Please don't steal.

* * *

"Hey Aska!" The magical ghost tiger-girl turns to see Kaiba running towards her.

"Yes, Kaiba? What is it?"

"Do you know where Joey is? He ran off and I know you can find anyone anywhere at any time."

Aska looked at Kaiba with a strange look on her face. Realization dawned on her and she smiled. "Yep. I know exactly where he is. He's at the park, standing under a tree. If you want to find him, you'd better hurry. A reporter's on the way to interview him. He'll probably run off again when the reporter gets there."

"Thanks, Aska."

"Get going or you'll lose him!" She leaned against a convenient nearby building and smiled. Her plan was working.

* * *

Joey was standing under a tree at the park, just as Aska said he was. Kaiba saw a reporter making his way toward Joey. 'Oh no you're not,' Kaiba thought to himself. He raced toward Joey. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him toward his house. "Hey, Kaiba, what are you doing? Let go of me! Let go!"

"A reporter's after you. Come with me if you don't want to get mobbed." Joey looked at Kaiba.

"Why would you care?"

"I just do, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. And also, anything you say could be used against me."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

Kaiba smiled. This was the same conversation as last time, only the roles were reversed. "I love you, that's what I mean!" Joey gaped at him. "You look like a fish when you do that, Joey."

Joey put his thoughts back in order. "At least that's better than looking like a dog."

"You look like that too."

"Hey!"

"We'd better get moving. That reporter sure is fast. Maybe it would be better if I flew."

"Wait, what?"

Kaiba just grabbed him around the waist and took off before Joey could think too hard about it. "This is what I mean." He smiled down at Joey, who had finally figured out what had just happened.

"You said you loved me. Do you really mean it?"

"Of course. I've loved you for a long time now. I've just been too scared to admit it."

"I've loved you for a while, too. I just couldn't find the courage to tell you. One thing though. If you loved me, then why did you act like you hated me?"

"At first, I thought that my love for you was a form of hate, but I learned better. I couldn't just stop being mean to you though, or everyone would find out. Even though I'm not an adult yet, I'm still the CEO of a billion dollar gaming company. I couldn't just tell you that I loved you or it would be all over the news and you'd be smothered by the press."

"I guess that makes sense. It hurt when you called me names though. Did you know that?"

"Of course I did. I regretted it every time an insult came out of my mouth. We're at my mansion. I'm gonna land. You should probably go home."

"Oh, okay." Kaiba landed in the back of the mansion. "See ya, Seto."

"See you Joey."

* * *

At school the next day, Kaiba waited in front of the school for Joey to arrive. He waited until he was almost late to class, but Joey never showed up. He went to class, hoping that Joey was all right. Joey never showed up for any of his classes. Kaiba started to worry. Joey never skipped school. He was late sometimes, but he never skipped school. At the end of the day, Kaiba hurried home to his mansion. He raced to his room and got onto his computer to try to track Joey down. He couldn't find Joey, but he did find Joey's address. He wrote it down and called for a limo. He got in and gave the driver the address. He arrived in front of the building. It was a run-down apartment complex. He jumped out of the limo and tried to find the apartment number. It was hard to find it because most of the numbers on the doors were gone. He did find it eventually and knocked on the door. It was answered by Joey's drunken dad. "Hello, Mr. Wheeler. I'm Kaiba. Is Joey there?"

"Yeah, what's it ta you?"

"Could I see him please?"

"Nah. 'es busy."

"Please? I could pay you."

"Mmm... how much?"

"$100."

"Really? That much just for seein' 'im? You might."

"Here's the cash." Kaiba pulled out a one hundred dollar bill. "See? I've got it. Could I see Joey now?"

The drunken man grabbed the cash but didn't let him in. "You can just 'ave 'im for just 200 more."

"Let me see him and I'll consider it." Kaiba was waved inside.

"He's in 'is room." Joey's dad waved vaguely towards hall.

"Thanks." Kaiba hurried to it. There was only one door there, so he opened the door. "Joey, are you all..." Kaiba stopped and stared. Joey was lying on his bed with his shirt off and there were multiple scars all across his chest. "Joey? Joey!" Joey didn't respond. Kaiba checked for his vital signs and sighed in relief when he found that Joey was still alive. He picked him up and walked back into the main room where Joey's dad was waiting.

"So, ya gonna buy the boy?"

Kaiba glared at him and walked to the door.

"Hey! Where're ya takin' my boy?"

"To the hospital where he needs to be."

"You can't take my boy nowhere unless I say so. Gimme the money and I'll let you go."

Kaiba was shocked and disgusted. He really didn't want to fight the drunk man, so he threw the money at him and left for the hospital.

At the hospital, Kaiba waited outside of the emergency room. After a while, a nurse came out and told him that Joey would be fine, he just needed to rest for a while. Kaiba thanked her and she left. He waited for a while more, and fell asleep.

Kaiba awoke suddenly to someone shaking him and almost fell out of his chair. "Wha... huh?" He looked up to see Joey grinning at him. "Joey?" Kaiba barely restrained himself from tackling the blond and hugging him. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am. You can't keep Joey Wheeler down!" His expression changed to one of confusion. "What happened, Kaiba? Why am I here?"

"I was concerned when you didn't come to school today, so I came to your house and bribed your dad to let me see you and bring you here."

"My dad stopped by and dropped off some papers. One says that he is no longer my legal guardian, and the rest are adoption papers."

"He wouldn't let me leave with you until I payed him. He had told me before that I could buy you for $200, but I thought he was joking. I tossed the cash at him so I could bring you here. I really didn't think he was serious."

Joey's eyes grew really big and Kaiba couldn't help but compare him to a puppy. "You bought me for $200? I'm worth more than that!" Kaiba just laughed. Joey narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

Kaiba snickered. "You look so much like a dog when you're eyes get big like that. You really do."

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

* * *

Kaiba somehow managed to get the adoption papers from Joey. He filled everything in and sent the paper in. He really couldn't just let Joey go back to his dad's, and Joey's dad wasn't even his legal guardian anymore. They were approved within two hours of his sending them in. Kaiba couldn't wait to tell Joey. He headed towards the park, where he had told Joey to meet him. On the way, he ran into Aska. "Hey, Kaiba! What's going on?"

"You know what's going on, why do you need to ask me?"

"It's fun to see you get mad. Anyways, that's not the reason I'm here. Joey wants to be able to fly, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Joey can have wings."

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Yep! Joey can have wings if you give yours up."

"All right."

"You didn't even think about it, did you?"

"No."

"All right! Joey can have wings, and you can keep yours!"

"What?"

"You heard me! You both have wings. Joey might need some help, though. You better go help him!" The words weren't even out of her mouth before Kaiba was off, running for the place he had asked Joey to stay at. "Tch. That kid is hopelessly in love. Ah, well. My plan worked anyways. My work here is done." Aska turned around only to come face to face with Yugi. She was too busy in her own thoughts to stop, so she accidentally kissed him. Yugi's eyes grew wide, and Aska's did too. Neither one broke off the kiss immediately, though. When Aska needed to come up for air, she said, "Let's take this to my house. The general public doesn't need to see this."

* * *

Kaiba ran up to the tree where Joey was waiting. "Hey Kaiba! How's it going?" He saw the excitement in Kaiba's eyes. "What happened? You look like it's your birthday."

"I sent in the adoption papers and they were approved."

"What?"

"I also ran into Aska and she's giving you wings, too!"

"WHAT? What did you do?"

"She asked me if I would give up my wings to give wings to you. I told her yes."

"Wait, go back. Aska asked you to give up your wings to give some to me?" Kaiba nodded. "And you told her YES?" Kaiba nodded again. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Well, you were always telling me how envious you were of my wings and how you wished you had some, so I decided that you would enjoy them more than I would."

"Why would you do that for me, though?"

"I thought that part was obvious. It's because I love you." Joey's face suddenly got a strange look on it. "Joey? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think my wings are comin' in though."

"Let's go to my house, before they get too big." Joey nodded.

* * *

"Wow. These are amazing. Red-eyes for sure."

"Really? I can't see. Darn!"

Kaiba smiled. "I could take a picture for you."

"Nah. That's all right."

"I think they'll be as big as mine in a few minutes, at the rate they're growing. And something else, my dragon scales are gone along with my tattoo!"

"Wait, your tattoo is gone?"

"Yeah. I checked in the mirror. The scales disappeared and the tattoo was gone with them."

"Good for you!"

"Your tattoo is disappearing, too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it sure is. You know, now you need flying lessons. Let's go practice."

"I don't think I need that much. I payed attention to your lesson."

"Let's go find out."

* * *

"Wow. It didn't take that long for you to learn. You're a smart puppy, aren't you?"

"Yep! Hey, wait a minute. I'm not a dog!"

"Puppy dog! Puppy dog!" Kaiba took off into the air.

"You coward! Get back here!" Joey followed close after.

"Catch me if you can!" Kaiba flew off, purposefully moving slowly.

"I will, if you keep moving that slow!" Joey flew after Kaiba quickly.

They played this game for a while, and when they finally stopped, they were far away from Domino City. "Hey, Kaiba? Where are we?"

"Hmm, we seem to be close to my vacation getaway house. We could stop here for a while."

"Sure. I'm getting tired." Joey flew down to the ground. Kaiba followed, then took the lead and led Joey to his vacation home. It was a beautiful mansion overlooking a waterfall. Joey just stared at it in wonder. "This is beautiful! Man, Kaiba, you're really rich."

"I do own a billion dollar company, after all. This is the cheapest one of my vacation homes"

"Cheapest!? I would have to work for years just to rent a room!"

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"What is mine is yours." Joey stared at him with wide eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, the sun will set in 3, 2, 1." On what would have been zero, Kaiba kissed Joey just as the sun set over the waterfall, making the waters turn the color of the sunset. Joey was surprised at first, but then began to respond. Aska giggled from a hidden spot within a cloud and left, leaving them alone and together.

* * *

Rosefeather: A waterfall mansion that looks like the one I'm talking about can be found at krimsonblood. deviantart art/Waterfall-Mansion-209296314 (just remove the spaces) Special thanks go to **fa1rypr1ncess09**. I had an idea for how to continue this, but I couldn't find an end. Thank you **fa1rypr1ncess09**! This is the last chapter, but I might add a bonus chapter if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading!


	7. Bonus: The END

Rosefeather: Well, I didn't get enough reviews to post a bonus chapter. I did, however, get a really good one that made me want to write one anyways. So, here it is.

Aska: Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does, however, own me and the ideas. Please don't steal.

* * *

Aska's point of view

I got up this morning just like any other morning, but this time I knew something was different. I was still in my room, I was still me, and everything seemed the same. I sighed, got dressed, and went to Yugi's. I met him at the door and we walked to school together. We had gotten together about three weeks ago, right after I hooked up Kaiba and Joey. Walking up to the school, we noticed that there was a small crowd of students surrounding the school. Yugi and I walked up to Tristan, who was part of the crowd. "What's going on, Tristan?" I asked him.

"It seems Kaiba and Joey are back. I don't know why it's such a big deal, though. I haven't been able to get close enough yet." He looked at us. "Do you have any idea why, Aska?"

"Well, it might be the fact that I gave them both dragon wings," I said.

"You did WHAT?"

"I gave them both dragon wings. You know, Kaiba the Blue-eyes and Joey the Red-eyes."

Tristan looked at me. "Seriously."

"Seriously. You wouldn't understand why." He might, but I really didn't want to explain it to him.

"Hey guys, look," Yugi said, pointing towards the school. Tristan and I both looked. Tristan gasped and I smirked. Kaiba and Joey were hovering over the school with their dragon wings and kissing each other.

"J-J-J-J-Joey? K-Kaiba? K-K-K...Kissing?" Tristan stuttered. I thought it was hilarious how stupefied everyone was. I even started to laugh. Tristan glared at me. "What's so funny? My best friend is flying over the school with DRAGON WINGS, and KISSING HIS WORST ENEMY!" I just laughed even harder.

"J-Joey's been...in love with...Kaiba... for a while now," I said, giggling between words. "K-Kaiba's loved Joey for a while now too. You guys have just now noticed."

"Hey, I've known about it!" Yugi looked so cute when he was protesting angrily.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about the rest of the school. I think it's funny." I smiled and started giggling again.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tristan yelled at me. I just laughed. People started to turn and look towards us. Tristan didn't notice. "Joey's been gone for about THREE WEEKS now and he suddenly shows up at school kissing KAIBA! That's not funny!"

I might have forgotten to mention that. You see, Joey and Kaiba both got dragon wings and flew away to one of Kaiba's vacation mansions. They've been there for three weeks. They've just now gotten back. Okay, now back to Tristan's rant. I was laughing and he was yelling at me and people were starting to notice. "Don't look now Tristan, but a crowd's gathering." He gave me an icy glare that could have rivaled Kaiba's. "Seriously. People are starting to stare at us." He just glared some more. "You look like Kaiba when you do that, Tristan." He tried to stop glaring, but it didn't work. He was still glaring, but his face was pulled into the funniest shape... I couldn't help it. I started laughing again.

"What in the world is wrong with you? It's your fault that this is happening and you're laughing at it! Your head must be screwed up somewhere." I kept laughing.

"My head is just fine, thank you very much. I'm just nuts. If you have a problem with that, take it up with my attorney." Sometimes I crack myself up. This was one of those times. I laughed even harder.

Tristan's face got really red. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Nothing, it's just that my attorney is Kaiba." I tried to keep a straight face as I said this, but I ended up giggling in the end anyway.

Tristan looked like he had a bucket of red paint dropped on his head, miraculously not hitting his hair or clothes. "Fine. Be that way. I'm leaving." The turned around and stormed off, probably to go punch a tree.

Yugi looked at me. "That wasn't strange at all."

I smirked. "Nope. Remind me to tell him that he looks like a tomato when he's angry."

"That's not very nice."

"Remind me to tell you that you look cute when you're scolding me." He blushed. I smiled. It worked every time.

He recovered quickly. "Tristan's the least of our problems. What about Kaiba and Joey?"

"Kaiba'll figure something out. He's resourceful like that."

"I guess." He looked at them almost wistfully.

"I have an idea. How about some wings for you too?"

"What?"

"They'll look so cute! And they'll be very easy to hide. I promise."

"What are they?"

"Water dragonfly wings."

His eyes lit up. "Okay!"

"My house, after school. Let's do this."

Kaiba and Joey were left to the crowd of people staring at them. Kaiba smiled at his cute, blond, dragon-winged puppy. The press didn't matter. He'd figure something out.

* * *

Rosefeather: Okay. This is it. No more. Last chapter. For real. I might make another one, but this one is done.

Aska: This really is it. There's no more to Truth or Dare, Kaiba?

RF: Please tell me what you think. I would like to know if you have any ideas for another story. I'll try to use as many as possible. Don't be mad if I don't use your idea.

Aska: Again, please review! We love receiving your input!


End file.
